This invention relates generally to a combination range and master clutch assembly. More particularly, it relates to a fluid actuated, double acting clutch assembly which may be used both for high/low range selection (or forward/reverse direction selection) and for master clutching.
Heavy vehicles such as agricultural and industrial tractors and the like typically are provided with a master clutch which, when fully engaged, transfers full torque from the vehicle engine to the transmission. When partially engaged, the master clutch transfers partial torque to provide an inching function.
The transmission often is used in conjunction with a high/low range selecting mechanism to multiply the number of speed ratios obtainable from the transmission. Several varieties of range selecting mechanisms are currently available in the marketplace. One which has met with wide acceptance is basically of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,157 issued to Elmer A. Richards on May 1, 1962. This patent is of common assignee herewith, and is incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, both a master clutch and a range selecting mechanism are used in the driveline of a heavy vehicle. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism which combines these two functions, thereby eliminating the need for the master clutch. Thus there is a need in the art for a combination range and master clutch assembly.